twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is a vampire and the founder and leader of the British Coven. Gabriel was born in 358 AD. he was turned into a vampire by Aro, a leader of the Volturi in 386 AD at the age of 28. He became a Volturi guard, and left a few centuries later. Since then he has formed his own 'string' of covens in secret from the Volturi. He, along with his coven drinks both animal and human blood to sustain them, making his eyes appear burgandy, rather than red or gold. Biography Early life Gabriel was the son of a strongly devouted christian family in Roman Britain. Though he tried his best to please is mother and father, he was more interested in exploring the world than being devouted to the religious dogma of his family. His father was ready to disown Gabriel. He was fortunate enough to be commissioned as a messenger around Europe, where he also attempted to find his own fortune. Even travelling around the whole of Europe wasn't enough freedom for Gabriel, until he finally started delivering for Volterra. Gabriel entered the clocktower, not knowing that the saints in control were infact the Volturi. After delivering that message, Aro sent Demetri to find Gabriel and bring him back to the tower. Aro then decided to turn him, leaving him to suffer an excruciating transformation. Aro and the other leaders were not expecting Gabriel to conceive any special ability, but he did, the ability to move objects with his mind. His gift was the most valuable offense the Volturi had before finding Jane and Alec 800 years later. Gabriel was a guard for the Volturi for just over a century, but eventually became unsatisfied with the Volturi and their group feedings, along with their disrespect of human life. Gabriel was an unusual vampire with respect for human life, and looked for a way to escape from Volterra. Gabriel decided to kill Crisanto, another Volturi guard, and fake his own death. Gabriel returned to England during the late 5th century, when the country was no longer under Roman control. There weren't many vampires in England during that time, and he spent the next few centuries travelling around with nomads. He began the British coven during the 1300's, collecting as many vampires as he could find, and settled in London. Physical Appearance Gabriel stands at 6'6" with a muscular build. He has light burgandy eyes due to drinking both human and animal blood and has dark brown hair. His skin is pale and colder than regular vampires and looks slightly translucent. His physical age is 28 years, though technically he is over sixteen centuries old. He wears suits and a waistcoat unlike his coven members. Personality Gabriel is a strict leader of his coven. The vampire laws are said to be his main goal protecting, apart from his wife and his coven. He has shown mercy to those who break the law, sparring William when he created an Immortal child named Catlin, but still punished him in a way. At first he denied any untalented vampires from joining his coven, with the exception of his wife, but later found a purpose for every less gifted member of his coven. Though an ambitious vampire, he is nothing like Aro. Powers and Abilities Gabriel is the strongest member of his coven. As unseen in most non 'vegetarian' vampires he has a high amount of self control over his thirst as a vampire. Gabriel is one of the only vampires who posed a equal challenge against Felix, during his time with the Volturi. Gabriel also has a small amount of resistance against mental abilities, such as those of Jane and Chelsea, but Joseph determined it as an effect of him being strong minded. Telekinesis : Main Article: Telekinesis Gabriel special gift is the power to move any object with his mind. Much like Benjamin's power to control the elements and Wyvern's power to control the weather, he needs to use physical movements for the power to work. Gabriel's gift was valuable to the Volturi before they found Jane and Alec. Relationships : Main Article: Relationships Gabriel is the official leader of the British Coven and husband to Helena. He is the adoptive farther of Allison, Joseph, Claud and Ida. He used to be a member of the Volturi guard. Helena : Main Article: Gabriel and Helena Helena is Gabriels wife, while Gabriel was still a vampire during the 17th century, Gabriel met Helena at one of her families annual parties. The two slowly fell in love, yet Gabriel tried keeping his secrets from her. A short time after they met Helena became sick with an incurable illness, and he had no choice but to turn her into an undead undead vampire, after Helena's transformation she promised to love him forever. Joseph Joseph is Gabriel's adoptive son and coven mate. Joseph was the fourth vampire Gabriel had created, after his wife Helena, and became very intrigued with his gift, a gift that made his coven even more powerful over the years. Gabriel has set his love for Jospeh on equal levels to Claud, Allison and Ida. Allison Allison was the first person he turned into a vampire. The relationship behind him and her was originally out of pity finding her after she had been raped, but he did not want to be reponsible for her either. During her transformation, Gabriel whispered the pointers about the vampire laws to her. They had their second encounter many centuries later when Allison was rampaging a small town somewhere in Europe, and a short fight broke out. Gabriel did not want to lose a vampire with a one out of a thousand gift like Allison, so he calmed her down and gained her trust. Gabriel had first only interested in Allison because of her gift, but quickly learned to love her, and adpoted her. Claud , his adopted sonClaud]] is Gabriel's adoptive son. Claud was originally a part of the Russian Coven, led by Ilsa, a vampire who was created by Gabriel. Gabriel was at first only interested in Claud because of his gift, but learned to love him like a son. Claud likes being at Gabriel's side and acts as his bodyguard often , his adopted son]] is Gabriel's adoptive son. Claud was originally a part of the Russian Coven, led by Ilsa, a vampire who was created by Gabriel. Gabriel was at first only interested in Claud because of his gift, but learned to love him like a son. Claud likes being at Gabriel's side and acts as his bodyguard often Ida Ida is Claud's twin sister and Gabriel's adoptive daughter. When Claud and Ida joined the coven, Gabriel saw a small resemblance of Helena in Ida's features, and learned to love her like a daughter Alistair Alistair is an english nomad who comes across the coven or the members often. Alistair has his memories erased by Jessica whenever he departs, because of the covens strict policy to not be known by other vampires, particulary the Volturi. Gabriel is fascinated with his tracking ability, and has asked on several occasions if he would like to join, Alistair has refused every invitation. Category:British Coven Category:Coven Leaders Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Males Category:Vampires